Late Night Visitor
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Natsu pays Lucy a visit in the middle of the night to satisfy an urge he's been holding for quite some time. One-shot. Shameless smut.


A/N: So this is my first one-shot for the Fairy Tail fandom. Reading the manga has been quite a pleasure for me and I'm pretty drawn to Natsu and Lucy. So me writing a smutty one-shot for the pair was inevitable. As with most of my one-shots, this contains very little actual story and basically just makes with the love. Quick note: I don't have a beta reader for this fandom so any mistakes made are mine alone. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Drop me some feedback, I always appreciate it. Thank you for reading!

* * *

She truly was a creature of beauty, especially while she slept. No one had ever looked so peaceful – at least not to him. Natsu reached out and brushed the stray lock of blonde hair from her face, letting his fingers linger on her smooth, moonlit skin. He brushed his thumb across her lips. So soft. Sure that mouth of hers had called him an idiot more times than he could count and she did have quite the bark, but he was resilient to her outbursts. Whatever verbal onslaught she unleashed Natsu took with a goofy grin on his face.

He wasn't such a "stupid bastard" as Grey perceived him to be. Oh no, he was well aware of what else she could do that that mouth of hers; naughty things that would make even the biggest horn dogs of Fairy Tail blush. But not Natsu. Lucy was his and he was damn proud of that.

He still remembered how it all happened. He had stumbled upon one of her books which just _happened_ to open. At first, it read just like a diary with day to day ramblings and he was getting a little bored, but then he was shocked – beyond shocked – as he turned the page and it went into very descriptive things she wanted to do to him … and have him do to her in return.

Needless to say he pounced on her and fulfilled her written desires to a T. Just thinking about it still got him worked up and that was why he was here after all.

He sighed, tapping his chin. She looked so peaceful, it really was a shame.

"Lucy."

No reaction; not even a single twitch or snort or any movement at all. He leaned down. "Lucy." Then he licked the outer shell of her ear. This time she groaned and popped her hand over her ear. He grinned mischievously and tickled the tip of her nose. She rubbed it, mumbling incoherently.

"Lucy. Lucy, wake up!"

Startled from her slumber, Lucy bolted upright with a shriek, her fist flying into his face. Cupping his hands over his nose he turned away from her.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Natsu? What … what the hell are you doing in my room at-" she paused to pick up her clock to check the time, "-three o'clock in the morning?!"

"Did you have to hit me?"

"What are you thinking?!"

"My nose is okay by the way."

"I don't care about your nose."

"Aw Luce, I just wanted to come spend some time with you."

She rolled her eyes. "No, what was our plan? To get up early and check the request board. And why?" she put on her best Natsu voice, "To get the best job or we won't be able to make rent."

"You're sexy when you try to act like me."

"Oh, shut up and go home!"

"No. See, that's why I'm here. If we leave tomorrow, who knows how long it'll be before we get to be together again."

"Natsu, we're always together!"

"I mean, without Grey or Erza or Happy. Just you and me." He grinned.

"I'm not in the mood."

Natsu's jaw fell open, his spirit squashed, but he quickly rebounded. "You really want me to leave?"

"I want to go back to sleep."

"Just one kiss."

"Natsu, please ..."

"One kiss and if you still want me to go, I will."

"Fine."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, brief as Lucy pulled away. She patted him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Wait a minute. This is _my_ one kiss, you don't get to end it."

Her breath hitched as his fingers threaded into her hair, bringing her face to his once more, capturing her lips. He held her close as he moved to deepen the kiss – not asking for entrance, but demanding it. His tongue danced sensually with hers, exploring all he could of her mouth. Lucy's hands went to the front of his shirt; she needed to grab hold of him, to stay upright. Kissing him was always intense. His kisses were always so full of passion, of emotion, of need and fire. They were never half-assed, he put as much of himself into kissing as he did his magic. It was so hot … so Hot … so HOT!

Lucy's eyes popped open. It was incredibly, unnaturally hot. She went to push away from him, but he held fast, his hands still securely holding her in place. It was overwhelming, absolutely dizzying – and he didn't let up until he was swallowing her moans.

He finally pulled away, feeling quite smug as she exhaled, eying the little puff of steam. Her heart was pounding, head spinning, and her body warm with want.

"So, do you still want me to go?"

"I-"

"No lying, remember my nose is better than most animals."

She blushed furiously. "You … can smell me?"

"Don't be embarrassed, I like it."

"Wh-what is your nose telling you then?"

"It's telling me," he paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, "that you're ready to be eaten."

Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. She was absolutely flustered. "Y-you... um-"

"It's been too long since I've gotten to taste you." He trailed his fingers over her lips.

"Na-"

But she didn't finish getting his name out as she found her mouth occupied by his once again. He pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He nudged her legs apart with a knee, settling between them. Lucy loved the way he felt on top of her, so strong and warm and when he rocked against her she couldn't help but focus on the hard length she felt on her inner thigh.

His lips descended down her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses only to bite down on the sensitive tendon there. His eager hands pulled down the straps of her top to set her breasts free. She gasped as his mouth enveloped a rosy nipple. He sucked and flicked his tongue across it until it was hardened before lavishing the same attention upon the other.

"Mmm ... Natsu."

He released her nipple with a soft pop and continued kissing down her stomach, rolling and bunching her shirt around her waist as he went. His hand dropped to her knee and slowly inched upward traveling the inside of her thigh. She was nearly trembling in anticipation. Natsu looked up from his position to watch her as his thumb grazed over her damp panties. He repeated the action, applying more pressure as he crossed the most sensitive spot, loving the sound it elicited from her.

"You're so wet Luce."

She bit down on her lip as his finger danced over her clit.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes," she replied with a heady moan.

"I'm going to enjoy devouring you."

"Then do it."

He grinned, taking the sides of her panties in his hands. With a little fire to his touch he scorched the material, ripping them from her.

She gaped at him. "You idiot! That was one of my favorite pairs! How am I-ah!" Her back arched under the sudden onslaught of his tongue tapping and twirling around her hot bundle of nerves.

He peered up at her, taking pause. "I'll get you another pair."

She smiled to herself cause she knew he'd go out of his way to do so. His head dropped once again and she tensed as his breath fanned out across her exposed sex. His tongue traced along her slit teasingly. Using his thumbs, he parted her folds and dipped his tongue inside, nearly growling as he tasted the full flavor of her. She was unique, a little musky with a slight tang that made her all the more sweet. He could never get enough of her.

He thrust his tongue into her heat, lapping at her juices greedily, taking all she had to offer.

"You taste so good."

He flattened his tongue as he moved upward to circle the pearl at the apex of her mound. Her mouth fell open under his ministrations. He brought his hand into play, slipping a finger past her slick folds, inserting it slowly into her wet core. Her soft mewling made him even harder and all the more eager to get undressed himself. He added a second digit, softly stretching her as he continued to pump in and out at a leisurely pace. Steadily he built up the rhythm, matching it with his tongue; alternating from tapping to licking and twirling until she was writhing beneath him.

Lucy gripped the sheets as that intense feeling coiled within her belly. Every thrust of his fingers and stab of his tongue was pushing her toward that proverbial edge. She rocked her hips, needing more and searching for it frantically. He moaned against her, the sensation reverberating through her.

"Natsu." His name came out as a pant. "More … please Na-tsu ..."

He thrust in, angling his fingers and curling them in a beckoning fashion hitting that sweet spot within her. The sharp intake of breath followed by her wanton moan let him know he was right on the mark. He repeated it over and over, his free hand taking hold of her leg to keep her spread before him. With a determined 'humph' he closed his mouth around her, sucking on her clit.

Lucy cried out, her hands flying to his head and passionately twining her fingers into his salamander colored locks. He was relentless, vigorous in attaining his goal: her release. Her legs quivered and he could feel her inner walls fluttering. She was so close. So close …

"Nngh! Ah! Natsu, I 'm … I-!" Her words broke off into a keening cry, her eyes screwed shut as the heated coil sprang forth. The tingling sensation of release flowed throughout her body.

The dragon slayer slowed and finally came to a stop, easing his fingers from her. He sucked her nectar from his digits and while she was coming down from her orgasmic high he started to shed his clothes. She raised her head, watching him with lust clouded eyes as he unbuckled his belt. She looked him over, appreciatively eying his lean body with sculpted abs and strong arms proudly displaying the mark of their guild.

She raised up onto her knees giving him a sultry smile. "Let me."

He leaned down for a kiss while she made short work of the button and zipper that was in the way. She could taste herself on his tongue and it only spurred her on to get those damn pants off as quickly as possible. Blindly, she pushed the material down allowing his erection to spring free. He broke the kiss to gasp as she wrapped a hand around him. She began stroking his member, enjoying the feel of the soft yet rock hard flesh.

"I want you inside me."

Those were the words he had been waiting to hear. "Turn around."

She wasted no time in doing so, positioning herself on her hands and knees. He got onto the bed behind her, running one of his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing the toned flesh. He took himself into his hand, running the tip along her slit, coating himself in her juices. He positioned himself and although he wanted to slam into that tight little body of hers, he took his time slowly pushing forward inch by inch.

He held his breath as he sank inside her, only allowing the air to leave his lungs one his length was fully buried in her.

"Fuck, Lucy, you're so tight," he moaned.

She merely whimpered in response. The first time they made love she was surprised by how big he was and even now it took a moment to get adjusted to. The sensation of being filled and stretched by him was always intense. He slowly started to rock his hips, reveling in the wondrous friction. Lucy dropped her head, her mouth shaped in a little 'o' as he added a snap to the end of his thrusts, jolting their bodies forward. He reached around to fondle her breasts, exploring the full weight of them, tweaking the nipples between his fingers.

Her hands clung to the mattress as he pounded into her with deep, long strokes; steadily increasing the rhythm of his hips making spots dance before her eyes. It was hard to focus on anything other than the pleasurable pressure building in her core once again.

"Oh, Natsu … you feel so-good," she panted.

And she did too, gods did she ever. Those tight, slick walls and all encompassing heat was driving him crazy. He wanted more, that primal instinct rising in him. He roughly gripped the sides of her shirt still bunched around her waist, gritting his teeth as the pace of his thrusting increased. Lucy's body jerked with each forward motion, her breathing turned ragged as he continued to strike that spot. She couldn't hold herself up any longer and he let her arms go slack, her head coming to rest on the bed. This only changed the feeling and her eyes closed as she was assaulted by an overwhelming sensation.

She was close, again. The husky sound of his grunts and moans filled her ears. She gasped as she heard the fabric of her shirt rip before she smelled the burn. She couldn't even think of complaining as a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her straight up onto her knees.

His lips were hot against her ear. "I'll get you a new shirt too, but first you have to cum for me." His mouth latched onto her neck

"Na- Natsu ..."

"Just let go." His breath fanned across her cheek. "I love feeling you cum around me."

His free hand fell between her legs and found her clit. She moaned loudly as he began rubbing his fingers in maddening circles over it. Her head fell back onto his broad chest as he continued the sweet torture, all while still steadily pumping in and out of her. Her body began to quake and she took hold of his arms – not to try to stop him, but she felt she needed to hold onto _something_ as she came apart.

"That's it, cum for me."

Every breath came as a gasp until it broke and she cried out as her body tensed before colors exploded in her vision. Complete euphoria seemed to crash over her as she orgasmed. Natsu stilled, he wasn't ready for his release yet, nor was he ready for their coupling to be over with. He let his eyes close and he took in the feeling of her muscles contracting around him. He withdrew from her and suddenly the stellar spirit mage found herself on her back.

She gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, trying to focus as he positioned himself once again.

"You mean, you didn't-" the air left her lungs as he drove into her without warning. A cocky grin spread across his face.

She huffed. "You jerk."

"You love it and you know it."

She wrapped her arms around him as he started to move, their sweat-slicked bodies pressed close together, moving in a synchronized rhythm. She lifted and angled her hips to meet his every push. The heat emanated from his body was unbelievable, he was a fire mage after all, but this was scorching, almost suffocating. Her fingers clawed his back as he struck that sinfully wonderful spot.

He pushed some dampened hair from her face, gazing down at her in adoration. She gave him a small smile before another thrust had her eyes fluttering close. Natsu lowered his face, slanting his mouth over hers. Their mouths moved lazily as their tongues mingled, as they moaned and grunted into each other.

He pulled away and her arms fell from him as he raised up. His hand slid down her body, along her leg and then he gripped under her thigh, folding her leg against her chest. He hovered over her, bracing himself with his other hand planted firmly on the bed.

He thrust forward, his mouth falling open at the new exquisite feeling. Lucy bit her lip as she watched his expression; there was something about those pleasured grimaces that just made him even more sexy to her.

"Faster, Natsu."

And he obliged, thrusting harder and faster, driving her into the mattress. The wet sounds of their flesh meeting echoed in the bedroom accompanied by her wanton cries and his grunts of effort. His grip on her thigh was bruising and she was sure she'd have marks, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She wouldn't even care if his flames consumed her. She was in disbelief as that tight pressure began building again. She couldn't handle another one, it would surely be the end of her. Natsu's weight and strength, his passion for her, the intense spikes of pleasure and her own feelings welling up inside - it was all too, too much. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he continued to powerfully snap his hips forward

"Natsu .. I – I can't ..."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I .."

"One more, you can give me one more," he growled, also trying to keep a reign on his own nearing climax.

She threw her hands above her head, clutching desperately to the sheets. Her entire body was trembling violently, her vision clouded and all she could see was the man she loved so much hovering above her. Her head shook from side to side as she fought back the sobs. His rhythm suddenly broke, becoming erratic.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum … cum with me Luce."

Her back snapped taut, seemingly at his command, as her third and most powerful orgasm ripped through her. His name left her lips in a screamed mantra. Her walls clamped down around him and it was too much to take. His mouth fell open and with a final thrust he came, praising her name as his body jerked and ground against hers. His toes curled and his breath caught; it was like time had momentarily frozen.

Completely spent, Natsu fell forward catching himself before he collapsed on top of her. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up. She shakily lowered her leg, bringing her arms back in. She caressed his cheek before combing her fingers through his hair. A sexy, lazy smile graced his lips before he kissed her.

He slowly pulled out and then rolled over, finally free to collapse onto the bed next to her. They lay there silently, catching their breath and allowing their heart rates to return to normal. The air cooled their heated skin, raising gooseflesh. He rolled toward her, throwing an arm over her middle and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She began to slowly drag her fingers through is hair.

She smiled sleepily. "Okay, I admit it, it was worth being woken up for. It has been awhile hasn't it?" she sighed. "These jobs take up so much of our time, but we have to earn the money. I wish we could just tell Erza and Grey about us. I understand why you don't … but I hate keeping us a secret. Maybe one day we'll be able to tell them. Ugh, but Erza can be really scary though. I don't even want to think about what she'll do to you ... or me for-"

A deep snore interrupted her. She balled her hand into a fist, her eyes twitching. She tried counting to ten, but that didn't work. With a growl she punched him in the arm and pushed him off of her. What irked her more is that he remained asleep through it.

"Natsu!"

She poised her foot to kick him off of the bed when he suddenly sprang on her. She shrieked as his arms wrapped around her.

"Lets get some sleep. We'll talk about telling them when we get back."

This took her by surprise. "Really?"

"Really."

She chuckled and hugged him back, comfortably intertwined with his body. "Don't think this means you're getting out of replacing my clothes."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
